Perfection
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Stuck between a rock and a hard place; playing the part of boyfriend and girlfriend and appearing so perfect or playing the part of the one actually in love with a man that actually shows he cares. Perfection...isn't real to her...but she would like it.


**Perfection**

* * *

><p>To say that their life is perfect is far from the truth. Nothing is perfect about them except for the passion that's between them in the moments where it's like their first date again. But once these moments pass it is back to screams and accusations being thrust back and forth as if they're actually fighting with weapons. Once all the screams die down to mutters and cursed mumbles she ends up in their bedroom, scrunched up on the bed with her cheek on her knees, staring out the window and at the moonlight streaming in. That is while he would end up stalking out of the house and hopping onto his motorcycle, zooming down the street and out of her sights; exactly what she says she wants even though in her mind she's never been more unsure in her life.<p>

The slim, black device of a phone beeps and vibrates on her bedside table, her one visible crimson eye closing as she knows exactly who it is. This "he" is always there when she calls and even when she doesn't. In her eyes "he" is the exact opposite of "him". Even as she begins to lean more towards "he", she finds herself obligated to stick things out with "him". Her conflicting mind and sense of duty and pride begins up again and her fingers comb upward through the lunar hair crossing over her left eye. She grips at her hair as the phone suddenly begins to ring, her eyes clenching shut as she composes herself, not one to outwardly throw around emotions.

_Which is why "him" was a better choice for her, or so she thought in the beginning._

"What?" is how she answers the phone, the empty tone in her voice giving way to the slightest bit of a trembling emotion.

The cheerful male on the other end of the phone line lets his smile shine through his words as he talks, "You wanna come hang out tonight Fuu? We can play games or just watch TV. You need to get out sometime... I miss you."

Three words she can barely stand to listen to; for they make her want to crumble in on herself from the agony. She loves this man with all her heart, just as much as she loves "him", even though that love is buried deep beneath the violence and spiteful slander. Fuu thinks hard as she holds the phone up to her ear, her breathing evened out and calm while her insides are held up in a squall.

He can sense her indecision almost instantly, able to tell that her and "him" have been in another spat once again. "I'm coming over, I'll be there-"

"No." Her answer is absolute and unwavering, already stating without words that nothing he says will be able to change her mind. But he tries, a squeak the only thing that makes it out before Fuu cuts his speech off, "No Ven."

"Then come to me!" he yells at her through the phone and she can tell that he must be gripping onto the technology like a life vest.

She knows he wants to "save" her from "him", but she's unsure if she even wants to be rescued. The theory of knights on white stallions never appealed to her as a child; it was nonsense. Fairy tales aren't true, she knows that better than anyone and yet here she is with two polar opposite men pining after her, the "trophy" of their "battle".

"Tch, soon..."

"Tonight...please Fuu?"

The silver haired female merely sighs into the speaker of her phone, the words lost on her tongue.

"I love you."

The second it reaches her ears she clicks the call to an end and drops the phone on the black comforter, glaring at the phone as heat washes up her neck and to her cheeks. She's always claimed them to be selfish, wanting her the way they do and unable to avoid so much as yelling at one another.

So why does she stay and provoke the fight?

A question not even she can answer.

Her bare feet spread across the mattress and fall off the side of the bed, straight into her slip-on shoes. The soft black shoes resemble that of ballet slippers with a slight heel, silver spirals etched from the toe of the shoes back towards the heels. The gray sweatpants on her hips fit nicely to her legs and match the simple t-shirt that hangs over them, down to her mid-thighs. Knowing she only has a certain length of time before "him" returns, she walks straight out of the bedroom and to the front door, picking up the worn purse on her way.

Ven doesn't live far from her, something she riddles her mind with where he chose to take up an apartment, but it makes for an easy walk when she needs an escape. Especially since his smile, this is always as bright as a star in the night sky, and shimmering azure eyes are always ready to welcome her into his arms. This makes tonight no odd occasion as she stands on his doorstep and listens to his hurried footsteps reaching the door.

Just like Fuu he's dressed in nighttime attire of pajama pants and a simple, old t-shirt thrown haphazardly over his shoulders. Flaxen hair spikes upward even while some falls into his face, his fingers having to brush some strands out of his eyes. Fuu's instantly drawn against his chest after she walks inside with the door shutting behind her. She inhales the scent of his body wash and shampoo, a lighter and more airy smell than "him".

Ven pushes her away enough so that he can peck her lips in a hasty manner; a wild blush raging over his cheeks like fire would a dry valley. "I'm glad you came." She says nothing to the statement, not quite sure what she can say to something so simple as that. "Will you stay this time?"

Her heart seems to make up its mind faster than her brain, the one syllable word blurting from her mouth like cannon fire, "Yes."

The expression on the blonde's face is worth it; the happiness that overcomes him as he grasps her again in a loving hug, their fingers twining together and their palms pressing together with a perfect fit. She can get used to this, that she knows. The real question is; can she believe in the perfection that he brings?

For now, she'll believe in it to keep the love between them blossoming, hoping that it'll be more than just a passionate feeling like she has with "him" and instead a real relationship.

Ven tugs Fuu towards the couch, "I already got some popcorn made, I made it just the way you like it. I didn't know what movie we should watch so I grabbed a big stack from the collection and you can pick one, I've seen most of them anyway. N-Not that you haven't, I'm sure you go to see a lot of movies-"

Her finger presses to his lips, "Shut up."

He nods against them and sits down beside her on the couch, "I love you Fuu; I really do!"

A smile tugs at her lips and she can honestly reply to him, wanting to make the declaration even stronger by saying it. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>Happy VenFuu Day~<br>From the drabbles of a tired and worn out mind. ^^ Hope someone enjoyed XD_


End file.
